In various industries such as the meat packing industry, aprons are worn to protect workers from being exposed to biological contaminants and to protect workers from other hazards. Unfortunately, it is usually the case that aprons include structural components such as straps, buttons, or other components that are attached to an apron in a manner that exposes such structural components to biological material or other hazardous materials. In some situations, biological material or other hazardous materials may collect in small pockets or recesses presented by such exposed structural components. Unfortunately, such material may stay embedded within the pockets or recesses even though the apron is washed repeatedly. This ultimately presents a health hazard to workers.